Dark Magic Good Girl
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: The hero, Ultimate Girl, filled with Dark Magic? What is gonna happen here?
**Trina with dark fairy powers?**

Brainiac 5 liked to think he had a decent grasp on understanding things…and magic was just not one of those things. Ever since their run in with the sorcerer child Zyx and the evil Mordru on the wizard world of Zarock he had believed it was out there but didn't understand it. And now they were once again locked in mortal combat with Mordru the Sorcerer and everyone was falling victim to his magic.

At least until he raised his hand and tried to spell Ultimate Girl. The heroine just shrugged off the blast of dark magic and left the rest of the legion stunned. Brainiac 5 fought to get out of his bonds to help his mate but she didn't seem to need it.

"Mordru, I recall someone banishing you for all eternity…or let me guess you found a counter spell," she said.

"So perceptive young Hero."

"Meh, it's a gift," she muttered shrugging.

"You don't seem afraid of me. A fatal mistake," he said gravely.

"One you may find dangerous unto yourself," Ultimate girl replied snidely.

"Trina!" Brainiac 5 yelled her name thrashing against his bonds.

"Don't worry B5. This sorcerer is nothing compared to me," she smirked.

"Do not be so sure, girl," Mordru spat. Zyx was pinned against the wall as well and his powers had been nullified by some form of the magic.

Ultimate Girl rolled her eyes, "Ever seen a fairy Mrordru? Beings MADE of pure magic. You don't stand a chance."

"And you say you are such a creature? Immpossible. The fairies have returned to the worlds they protect and are in such a dormant state that I do not think even the three ancestral witches could awaken them."

"Oh ye of little faith," she said shaking her head. A light formed around her folding her and then becoming a solid looking wall between her and the real world. With a flash the wings fluttered back revealing Trina as a fairy. Her half skirts twirled around her stiletto heels as the ribbons wrapped over her chest forming a lavender and purple sleeveless top. On her arms were sleeves on her biceps. Her eyes went from bright starry blue to a pale lavender. Her waving hair was now flat against her back parting for the wings with lavender streaks through it. She pulled a lavender orb ring from her finger and tossed it into the air and it formed a staff.

"Mordru, I am Princess Fayoriana, Heart of the realm of magic and fairies everywhere, and you, sir, are in violation of several of the laws. As the Princess of fairies and magic I will see that your sentence is carried out," she said with a wave of her hand.

"I quake in fear," the ancient sorcerer mocked.

"When I am finished you will do a bit more than quake, I shall assure you."

"I somehow find I won't," he replied forming a ball of energy in his hands. Fayoriana/Trina shifted her staff in front of her in a defensive stance.

His magic shot forth directly at her midsection. Then something odd happened that Brainiac 5 couldn't explain even with magic. The orb was redirected to the glowing purple orb on top of her staff and absorbed.

"Again I say, your magic is useless against my power," she said.

Suddenly the same red power draining bands that were around all the other Zarokians appeared around her. Her wings stopped beating and she was suspended in mid-air her face one of surprise.

"TRINA!" Brainy shouted again. Everyone looked frightened for their friend. Even that pain in the posterior, Zyx looked scared for her. Mordru lifted his hand and blood red electricity surrounded her. She arched her back and screamed until the shock stopped.

Then something odd happened. Brainiac 5 heard laughing. A dark laughter that could be classified as evil, but it wasn't coming from Mordru who had a terrified look cross his face.

Brainy looked in Trina's direction. Her gentle lavender fairy's outfit had changed to dark purple and sickly green. Her lavender fairy wings were now arched dragons wings and her eyes had a nasty bite about them.

"Sorry Mordru, I have some bad news. All that did was piss me off," she growled, revealing sharp fangs. "By the powers of darkness!" she hissed lifting the now black and violet staff. The still violet orb had a thorny twisting darkness in it now. The red bands around her form started to crack and shattered around her form.

"Vestooth kamarna," she growled. Mordru gave a screech as the dark magic surrounded him and imprisoned him in a magical amethyst. She turned to her friends and lifted her staff, breaking them free of their bonds.

Brainiac 5 walked up to her and looked into her eyes, "Trina, you have been consumed by darkness… perhaps we can reverse this process," he said, softly.

"Chillax, Brainy, it's nothing I can't handle," she said brushing him off.

"Trina, you have become evil," he said sternly taking her shoulders in his hands.

"Brainiac 5 there is a difference between darkness and evil. I am in control of the powers of darkness. Just because I have the dark powers in me doesn't mean I have subsided to the side of evil," she said smiling.

"That makes no-"

"Yes it does. Think about it with that brilliant brain of yours for a minute," she said, looking at her long black nails.

"Just please transform into the Trina I know," he begged, taking her hands. She smiled, flashing her fangs and the air shimmered around her. Her wings folded back into her back and with a bright flash she was the Trina he knew again.

"I implore you to never acquire that form again," he said, sternly.

"I hardly ever acquire that form unless absolutely necessary anyway," she said with a smile and lacing her fingers through his.

"I just don't want what happened to me to occur to you as well," he said, referring to the Brainiac Incident.

"I have been the fairy of darkness longer than the Brainiac line has existed. I am sure I can handle the power." Brainy didn't say anything but clenched his jaw.

"Hey, trust me," she said cupping his cheek, "I have been doing this for a long time. I think I know what I am doing."

"WOULD YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS QUIT FLIRTING AND LET US GO!" Zyx shouted. Trina's power had released the Legion but the magic bonds that held the other wizards was still in place.

"Sure thing," she said lifting her hand. Her eyes glowed violet and the red magical bindings shattered freeing the wizards of Zarok. The wizards seemed to rejuvenate immediately and began thanking and bowing to Trina as Fairies were the Highest of Magicians.

"Thank you, Princess," said the government official.

"My pleasure," she said with a slight curtsy. "He shouldn't get out ever again."

"Excellent. Er might we inquire something of you, Princess?" a lady asked.

"Certianly," she replied smiling.

"ARE there still fairies? Guarding us?"

Trina smiled gently, "Indeed, but they sense that the Legion has all under control and have indeed gone into a dormant sleep. Until I request their assistance as fairy princess once again."

 **Well I am so very proud of this. I love how it came out and I love you guys! Send Lurfly reviews plz.**


End file.
